1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus incorporating first and second recording mediums to mutually record/reproduce data between the first and second recording mediums.
2. Background of the Invention
An operation for capturing, into a personal computer (PC), an image obtained by a video cassette recorder (VCR) or a camera-integrated video tape recorder (VTR), that is, a so-called camcoder, has been widely performed. Also an operation for editing the captured image has been widely performed.
The foregoing operation for capturing an image has been performed by inserting, into the PC, a video capture board, which is a dedicated substrate for capturing a video image or by establishing the connection with the video capture board on the outside. Moreover, software corresponding to the video capture board has been installed on the PC.
Recently, video cassette recorders and camcoders each having a so-called titler function for inserting a title into the image have been made available. When the titler is used, a required tile can be written on the video image.
On the other hand, an apparatus for directly recording an image on a floppy disc or the like has been made available. The foregoing apparatus is able to directly record an image signal on a disc or the like.
To display information in an image recording apparatus, such as the VCR/camcoder on the PC or to edit information by the PC, the capture board must be inserted into the PC or connected on the outside. Moreover, dedicated software must be installed. However, the capture board is costly apparatus.
When an analog capture board captures so-called digital video (hereinafter sometimes expressed as “DV”)-standard video signal, digitized data must temporarily be converted into analog data. Therefore, there arises a problem in that the quality of the image deteriorates.
Also the apparatus having the functions including the titler operates a complicated input/control portion having menu keys and the like in place of the keyboard. Moreover, installed software is not satisfactory. Therefore, the title image cannot flexibly be processed.